projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Jin Kazama
is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama. Trained by his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima, in order to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament, Jin wishes to avenge his mother's apparent death. However, during the tournament it is revealed that Jin possesses the Devil Gene (デビルの血 Debiru no Chi?, Lit. 'Devil's blood'), a genetic abnormality within his body, which causes Heihachi to betray him as his grandfather wants to take it for his own purposes. He is also antagonized by his father, Kazuya Mishima, from whom he inherited the gene. Profile Jin is the son of Kazuya Mishima and Jun Kazama and the grandson of Heihachi Mishima. He was raised by his mother Jun for fifteen years. When Jun was attacked by Ogre, Jin swore to avenge his mother and goes to train with his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. During Tekken 3, Jin destroys Ogre in the tournament, but is betrayed by Heihachi. Jin's Devil Gene allows him to survive Heihachi's attack and escape. During Tekken 4, Jin entered the 4th King of the Iron Fist Tournament, where he fought Hwoarang and defeated him. However, Jin also received the opportunity to fight against his alleged dead father Kazuya, but he never had the chance because he was found by the Tekken Force. Jin was defeated and captured. By the time of his capture, Jin was bound in chains while unconscious as he ends up in Hon-Maru where his father and grandfather arrived but Kazuya possessed by his devil form knocked him down with telekinesis as he turns on Jin who attempts to gain his other half of his devil powers. Kazuya manages to break free from the devil's control soon after it fails to absorb his other half of his devil powers due to Jin inherits the Kazama blood on his veins which it restrains the devil absorption. Kazuya tries to wake Jin up as the latter awakens as he manages to release himself by breaking the chains as purple miasma are engulfing into his body. He angrily blames at his father for all the causes and his nightmare of being antagonized by him and the fight ensues. Jin manages to defeat his father until his grandfather Heihachi awaken from his consciousness as another fight ensues and he angrily defeats him. After defeating both of them, Jin attempts to kill his grandfather with his own hands as his Devil Gene slowly transforms him gaining black wings and tattoos in his chests and arms. By the time he's going to deal the final blow to his grandfather, he saw the vision of his mother Jun as his plans would give up so easily after he saw her. Instead, he spares him telling his grandfather to thank his mother Jun before flying away. During Tekken 5, After his escape in Hon-Maru, Jin's Devil Gene went berserk after his great grandfather, Jinpachi Mishima is freed when Hon-Maru is exploded by the Jack-4s as he forcibly transforms into Devil Jin before losing consciousness. He later awakens after seeing the forest have been ravaged by his devil powers knowing that he was the one who did it. Upon returning to Yakushima, Jin is plagued by nightmares knowing that his Devil Gene is getting stronger as sets out in the tournament with his destiny as his guide in fighting both his father and grandfather and the host of the 5th tournament; his great grandfather. Despite he is not a participant in the 5th tournament, He fought Hwoarang again, but lost to him. This caused Jin to give into the Devil Gene inside of him and defeated his opponent while under its influence. Later he defeats Wang Jinrei in the hope to stop the Mishima bloodline. He then fought his great-grandfather Jinpachi Mishima and defeated him. Soon after, Jin became the new CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu and the commanding officer of the Tekken Force. Before the events of Tekken 6, Jin moved for a corporate takeover by the Mishima Zaibatsu. He would use the Tekken Force to conquer most of the world and space colonies. His only competition was his father's company, the G Corporation, who had made Jin the company's enemy. With it, Jin hosted another King of The Iron Fist Tournament. During the sixth tournament, Jin revealed the truth to his half-uncle Lars Alexandersson about his intentions as Azazel returned to face them both in his powerful state. Jin powered himself up with the Devil Gene as he quickly punched straight through Azazel's chest while both of them plummeted into the hole below. Jin was later seen half-buried in the sand by Raven and his crew. It was revealed that after he had defeated Azazel and fell into the hole below, he ended up in a comatose state as he was not yet free of the Devil Gene's power. In Tekken 7, he is revealed to be playable at the arcade's time release. During the events of the game, Jin plays the supportive role in the Story Mode as it reveals that he was apprehended by the UN in his comatose state after Azazel's defeat and losing control of his devil powers by breaking free from its straitjacket and destroys the chopper from a single beam on explosion. Jin awakens at the desert but in a weakened state and he was first seen walking through the sandstorms of the Middle East and was pursued by Arab soldiers causing him to unleash the beam on his forehead to knock away his pursuers. Jin later arrives at the market while clinging his right arm and not knowing where he is. When he is about to be captured by the Arab soldiers, he was rescued by Lars before he collapses as he helps him to escape from his pursuers. Jin is later seen in the medical facility at Violet Systems to recover from his comatose state as Lars tells both Lee and Alisa about his current condition. It was soon disrupted by Nina and the Tekken Force who wants to capture him. But Lee manages to foil their plans by blowing the facility and hijacking the helicopter to save him from being captured while he was assisted by Lars and Alisa. In the post-credits scene after Heihachi's true death and the battle between Kazuya and Akuma, Jin finally recovers from his coma and being sent by his uncle Lars to kill his father, Kazuya as Jin complies about the devil's blood was running on his veins like his father and he is last seen recontrols his devil powers while vowing to kill his father. Crosspedia Entry The young head of the massive Mishima Zaibatsu. Jin possesses the "Devil Gene," giving him the potential for the superhuman combat powers of a devil. He is aware that the power of the Devil Gene growing stronger within him every day. Knowing that eventually he is fated to lose control and go on a terrible rampage, he creates a plan intended to cut him free from his cursed bloodline. He has a deep hatred of his father Kazuya and his grandfather Heihachi, who both continue to hound him for their own selfish reasons. Although he learned Mishima Style Fighting Karate from Heihachi, he has since broken with the Mishima Style. He now fights using traditional karate (based on Kyokushin). Other Appearances Jin was also appeared in Namco x Capcom as a solo character who never gained a partner and Street Fighter X Tekken, with Xiaoyu as his partner. Gameplay In Project X Zone, Jin and Xiaoyu are both introduced in Prologue 2: Where The Strong Survive, and later Chapter 16: Detestable Golden Sunny Demon. In Project X Zone 2, Jin first appears at the end of Chapter 2: Like a Dragon and recruited along with Kazuya Mishima in Chapter 3: Turnabout Family Reunion. His moves are from all the Tekken games such as Median Line Destruction, Phoenix Flip, etc. Stats at Level 50 (Project X Zone) Stats at Level 99 (Project X Zone 2) Project X Zone 2 Ultimate Equipment Gear: Devil Gene Awakening (ATK +326, TEC +20, DEX +40, HP +5000) Accessory: Angel's Protection (ATK +60, DEF +223, TEC +30, DEX +10, SP +50) Attack List Project X Zone Attack List Project X Zone 2 Attack List Skill List Project X Zone Skill List Project X Zone 2 Skill List Project X Zone 2 Auto Skill List Themes His theme is a remix of his own theme from Tekken 3. Jin Kazama -Tekken 3- - Project X Zone Music Extended|Jin Kazama's Theme (Project X Zone) Jin Kazama (Project X Zone 2)|Jin Kazama's Theme (Project X Zone 2) Quotes List of Quotes - Jin Kazama & Ling Xiaoyu List of Quotes - Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Gallery 375px-JinTekken3.jpg|Jin (Tekken 3) 290px-363px-Art-006.jpg|Jin (Namco x Capcom) 384px-T6BR_Jin.jpg|Jin (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion) Jin Portraits .png|Jin Portraits Trivia Batsu saying that Jin sounds like his school's moral committee is a reference to the fact that Jin shares a voice actor (Isshin Chiba) with Kyosuke Kagami, the head prefect from Rival Schools. *Jin shares the same voice actor with Jedah Dohma. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Tekken Category:Playable Category:Project X Zone Characters Category:Project X Zone 2 Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Pair Characters